Revenge and Vengeance
by Renuclis
Summary: After Ash's journey to the Kalos region, Ash is shocked to find the unthinkable: his mother, dead. His house was burned down with him inside of it. Years later, a tournament is held in Ash's honor. When teams from all over the regions attack, a vigilante appears and saves the day. Who is this mysterious person? Pokemon AU, OCs. Also, Amourshipping. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: The Rise and Fall

**This is a rewrite of my first fanfic, so expect a lot of changes. This is an alternate universe with OCs that will be added in the later chapters. This version will be more detailed than the last. There WILL be cursing to add effect to the story. There is a poll on which character you would like to see in future chapters. Note that when summer ends, there will be few updates. Enjoy! Also, Serena will keep her beautiful long hair not that dreaded, cut one.**

 **Characters mainly featured in this story:**

 _ **Ash-14**_

 _ **Dawn-13**_

 _ **Max-8**_

 _ **Serena-14**_

 _ **May-15**_

 _ **Brock-17**_

 _ **Misty-14**_

 _ **Clemont-15**_

 _ **Bonnie-7**_

 _ **Gary-14**_

 _ **Leaf-14**_

 _ **Iris-15**_

 _ **Cilan-17**_

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon.**

"Dialogue"

 _Thought_

" **Pokéspeech"**

 _ **Pokémon thought**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rise and Fall

Six figures are sitting around a round table in an old abandoned mansion. One of them stood up, slamming left fist on the table. "For years, our plans have succeeded. That was, until _he_ came along." The other five nodded in response. "Ash Ketchum was the reason of our downfall, but now, we have become stronger!" the leader yelled. "What do we want?" the leader asked them.

"Revenge!" the other five yelled in response.

"Who do we want to get revenge on?" the leader asked another question.

"Ash Ketchum!" the others yelled, as Giovanni smiled at this.

"Lysandre," the leader started, "When did he leave Kalos?"

"Yesterday, Giovanni," the Team Flare leader replied.

"Excellent. The pieces of our plan are falling into place. Let us pay Ash a visit, shall we? Hopefully he enjoys his surprise party." the Team Rocket leader said coldly, as a smirk grew on his face. "Cyrus, send your troops ahead of us. Initiate Plan A." Giovanni commanded one of his officers.

"As you wish, Giovanni," the Team Galactic leader obeyed, as he sent his troops to the Ketchum residence.

* * *

 _Time-lapse: Two Days_

Four friends were walking through Route 1 in the Kanto region

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet, Ash?" a young blonde asked excitedly.

"Not yet Bonnie," her older brother replied, getting annoyed.

"It is okay, Clemont, we're almost there!" a raven-haired trainer told Bonnie, as they walked out of Route 1. "Excited, Serena?" Ash asked his traveling companion and friend.

"Yes, it has been a while," the Pokémon performer responded, smiling as a small town appeared out of the horizon.

"There it is!" Ash told them excitedly. "Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!" Ash yelled as he ran towards his hometown, the other three running after him.

"Pika!" a small yellow rat cheered as he jumped out of Ash's bag and ran beside him. Soon they were at the entrance of Pallet Town.

"Okay, we're finally here. I requested Professor Oak to have the Kanto starters ready for you once we arrived," Ash said as he pointed at a yellow building, "I will be paying a quick visit with my mom, then we can have some dinner!"

"Alright, thanks Ash!" his three companions and friends thanked him, as they walked toward the building on top of the hill. Ash ran to his house, excited to see his mother once again, with Pikachu by his side. Ash arrived at his front lawn, panting for air, as he was out of breath.

"Mom, I'm back from Kalos!" Ash yelled.

 **Ash's POV**

"Mom?" I asked as I entered. I got worried when she did not come greet me. She would have run to the front door and given me a bone-crushing hug, but she did not reply. I walked towards the kitchen, thinking that she was there. What I saw next made me cry, and sick. My mother, the one who raised me ever since I was a child, was dead on the floor. Next to her was her Mr. Mime. I fell to one knee, sobbing at the disgusting scene.

"How did you enjoy our welcome home present, Ashy?" a man with a hood asked me. _What kind of sick-minded person would do this?!_ I thought.

"W-w-who a-are you?! And w-what do you want from me?" I asked them, stuttering.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked, as several more appeared behind him. One by one, they took off their hoods. My eyes went wide after seeing all of them- _Archie, Maxie, Ghetsis, Cyrus, Lysandre... and Giovanni,_ I thought.

"You will pay for this… all of you!" I scolded at them. I saw Giovanni take a pokeball out of his pocket and sent out his Pokémon.

 **Normal POV**

"No Ash, it is over for you," Giovanni said with a smirk as an orange fire-breathing dragon came out of its pokeball. "Charizard, end him with Flamethrower!" Giovanni commanded, as the Kanto starter breathed fire, hitting Ash's eye. "Burn down the building, leave no evidence," Giovanni ordered the starter as he breathed fire on top of Ash. When Ash opened his eyes, all he can see was fire, no sign of Giovanni. Everything faded as he saw the roof collapse.

* * *

"Thanks Professor! Nice meeting you Gary!" Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie shouted together as they walked out of Professor Oak's lab, as they headed towards the Ketchum residence.

"Serena, do you smell that?" Clemont asked. "Smells like smoke?"

"Yeah. It does smell like smoke," Serena replied, as the trio ran faster. "No…" Serena cried as she saw the burning building.

"ASH!" Clemont yelled out to his traveling companion. Serena took a pokeball that she was recently given out of her bag.

"Squirtle put out those flames with Water Gun!" Serena commanded, as Squirtle extinguishes the flames.

"Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray, look for him!" Clemont said, as he sent out three of his Pokémon.

"Braixen, Pancham, help them!" Serena said as she called out her two Pokémon.

"Come on Dedenne, let's help out!" Bonnie told the Antenna Pokémon. Serena and Clemont followed as they searched the ruins of the household.

* * *

 _Time-lapse: One hour_

"Officer Jenny, you're finally here!" Clemont said with relief. Four more police cars appeared as they pulled over.

"Are you sure you did not find his body?" the blue-haired officer asked the three.

"Positive," Serena replied, as a tear started to form from her eyes.

* * *

 _Time-lapse: Two Days_

Over the course of the past two days were hard for all of Ash's friends. The news of his death spread like wildfire. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were sitting in Professor Oak's lab as the door opened, and eight figures appeared. "Who are you?" Clemont questioned them as he stood up.

"I'm Dawn, I traveled with Ash in Sinnoh and part of Unova," the blunette informed the electric-type gym leader.

"I'm Iris; I traveled with Ash on his trip to Unova," the purple-haired dragon trainer said.

"I'm Cilan, I traveled with Ash and Iris during his trip on Unova too," the Pokémon connoisseur told Clemont.

"I'm May, and this is my brother Max," the brunette said and pointed to her younger brother, "We traveled with Ash in Hoenn."

"I'm Brock, and that's Misty," Brock pointed at the water-type gym leader, "We traveled with Ash in Kanto, and I also traveled to Sinnoh with him."

"Well, thanks for coming," Clemont replied as he sat back down.

* * *

 _Time-lapse: One week_

After their introductions, they each told stories about their journeys. Pallet Town was usually a quiet place. A funeral was held in memory of Ash. The boy who had stopped Team Flare, Magma, Galactic, Plasma, Flare, and Rocket had fallen. Each of Ash's close friends and companions each gave a speech about him. Max and Bonnie did not even get to speak, as they were too busy crying for their friend. Champions, Elite Four members, Gym Leaders, Ash's rivals, even Paul was there! After that day, all of Ash's friends were inseparable. When they returned to the lab, they found Professor Oak and Gary running around the lab back and forth.

"What has gotten into you guys?" Brock asked the two.

"Ash's Pokémon, they're missing!" Gary informed them, as he went to the computer and looked through security footage.

"Clemont ran to Gary to help him, while the rest of them helped Professor Oak look around.

"Guys, we found something, look!" Gary yelled, getting their attention.

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 1 of the rewrite. If you have any ideas for OCs, make sure to list the following: Name, Age, Pokémon, Appearance, Backstory (Optional), Job (Optional). I will be working on Chapter 2 today. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: In Memory Of You

**There is a reason why I asked for OCs. Some OCs is temporary. The answer why is in this chapter. Here is Chapter 2, enjoy.**

' _Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 2: In Memory of You

"Guys, we found something!" Gary yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Here. There are three figures, and one of them is a Meowth. Guess who?" Clemont informed his friends.

"Team Rocket!" Max growled. "How dare they take Ash's Pokémon?"

"I'll call Officer Jenny, they'll look for Ash's Pokémon," Brock told them.

 _Five minutes later…_

"Thanks, Officer," Brock said as he hang up. "Okay they're coming, in the meantime, le-"Brock said as he was interrupted with another phone call. "Hold on a sec."

"Hurry up, so we can find those thieves!" Max rushed Brock.

"Slow down Max, Officer Jenny is coming, plus those three couldn't have gotten far," May told her brother.

"We'll be there right away!" Brock yelled through the phone. The others had confused looks on their faces as Brock regrouped with them.

"I thought we were going to look for the stolen Pokémon," Dawn said.

"Officer Jenny can handle that. Plus, the champions from each region requested that we all come to Kalos, they said it was urgent," Brock said happily.

"Yay!" Bonnie said, completely forgetting about the stolen Pokémon.

"Let's pack our things then," Cilan told them. The others nodded and went to get their things.

* * *

 _Fifteen hours later…_

"I can't believe they got us an all-expense paid trip to Kalos!" Max said excitedly.

"They are the champions of each region, Max," his sister told him.

"Let's go, they said they'll meet us at the lobby," the Unova native said.

"They might be over there," Misty pointed at the crowd.

"Lance!" Brock yelled for the Kanto champion. The champion glanced at the spiky-haired gym leader and walked towards him.

"Hello, everyone," Lance said with a smile. To his left were Cynthia, Alder, Steven, Wallace, and Diantha.

"The media couldn't leave you guys alone?" Cilan asked.

"You have no idea," the Sinnoh Champion replied. All of them tried to outrun the media, and succeeded.

"So, why did you call us over here? Everything alright?" Clemont asked the champions.

"Everything is fine; we would like to know if you would be interested in the Universal League, in memory of… Ash Ketchum," Lance informed them. The Kanto Champion tried to hold back saying that name. It would bring bad memories for Ash's friends, but he did it anyways. He looked at Ash's friends, and saw tears began forming. Steven hit Lance hard in the head. "Oww..." Lance said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyways," Wallace started, "The tournament starts in one year, and we have made an announcement right after you landed. All you need are eight badges from ANY region to qualify, unless of course you are a gym leader."

"And since all of you has done so much to help, you are all allowed to qualify without the badges," Alder informed them.

"Thank you," they all said in unison.

"You are allowed to travel and catch Pokémon if you need to," Diantha finally told them.

"Since we're here, I guess we'll all explore Kalos," Dawn decided. The others nodded and thanked the champions once more, before leaving them.

* * *

 _Time-lapse: One year later, the grand opening of the Universal League…_

"Come, Raichu," a mysterious man told the Rat Pokémon. The man had a black trench coat, hat, and sun glasses.

" **Slow down Ash,"** The Rat Pokémon started to say, **"You'll get your chance to make a grand entrance. You know the consequences of revealing yourself too early."**

"You don't need to lecture me, I wasn't planning to reveal myself until the semi-finals anyways," the man said.

" **Whatever, are you going to use** _ **him**_ **at all?"** The Rat Pokémon asked his trainer.

"We'll see," the man replied as he walked towards the registration.

"Would you like to register sir?" asked a pink-haired woman.

"Yes ma'am," he responded. _'Should I use my code name?'_ Ash asked his Pokémon telepathically.

" **Use it! Use it!"** Raichu begged his trainer.

Ash nodded and said, "I am Red Satoshi."

"Alright Mr. Satoshi," Nurse Joy said, "May I see your pokedex and your gym badges?"

Ash nodded and gave her his pokedex. He then showed Nurse Joy his badges from Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Unova badges, and his battle frontier symbols. Nurse Joy's eyes went wide. "You travel a lot, don't you Mr. Satoshi?" she asked as she handed Ash his hotel room keys. Ash nodded as he took his belongings back and walked away. "What a strange man…" Nurse Joy muttered. She shrugged and went back to work.

" **That was a little too much, don't you think?"** Raichu asked his trainer.

"Never hurts to give a good first impression, Raichu," Ash told his Pokémon. "Let's go get some food," Ash said as his stomach began to make noises. Raichu chuckled and followed him. "Restaurant Le Wow, are Sushi High Roller?"

" **Whichever has more ketchup,"** Raichu responded

"Le wow it is then," Ash chuckled as he headed towards the restaurant.

" **Damn, there is a lot of people are here… Hopefully we can get seats."**

"I know," Ash told Raichu "Ma'am, I would like to get a table for two please." The waitress nodded and took the two to a table. "Thank you ma'am."

" **Just order ten packets of ketchup for me,"** Raichu asked Ash. The doors of the restaurant swung open as twelve figures came in. **"It can't be. It's…"**

"Them…" Ash muttered. "It has been a while hasn't it?" Raichu nodded. They watched as the waitress seated them near Ash. _Shit,_ Ash thought to himself.

"Nice meeting you again Trip!" the green-haired Pokémon connoisseur said with a smile.

"You guys too," Ash's Unova Rival responded.

"So who are you up against in the first round?" the electric-type blonde asked.

"Some guy named Red Satoshi," Trip answered. This got Ash's attention. The first round of the tournament was against his Unova rival.

"Cool, we're going to watch the match," Max told him.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Come on Raichu, time for our battle with Trip," the raven-haired trainer said as he woke up his Pokémon. Raichu jumped out of Ash's bag and they both headed to the arena. Both of them entered and found Trip waiting.

"Finally you came, I was not about to let myself win the first round, just because you did not come," Trip told Ash.

"The First Round is a three on three battle between Trip from Unova and Red from?" the referee asked Ash.

"Kanto," Ash responded.

"The First Round is a three on three between Trip from Unova and Red from Kanto!" the referee repeated. "Trainers, send out your first Pokémon!"

"Lucario, I need your assistance!" Ash said as he revealed a yellow and black jackal. The crowd went silent for a few seconds after seeing the rare shiny before them.

"Your Lucario may be shiny, but it doesn't mean it is better!" Trip told Ash as he reached for a pokeball and sent out an Excadrill. _Since when did he get an Excadrill? No matter, I'll just have to step up my game a little,_ Ash thought. Ash raised his right fist which had a black band around it. He pressed the circular jewel which caused Lucario to be engulfed by a sphere. What came out was a yellow and black jackal with better appearance features.

"Your turn, trip," Ash told his rival, who's jaw was wide open. Trip shook his head to snap him out of it.

' _I will command you telepathically so he will not see anything coming,'_ Ash told Lucario with telepathy.

" **As you wish, master,"** the shiny Lucario obeyed.

"With pleasure, Excadrill use Earthquake!" Trip commanded.

' _Block it with Protect!'_ Ash commanded. A partly transparent shield appeared around Lucario as the Earthquake shook the arena. "It's our turn!" Ash said with an evil grin. _'Send Excadrill to the poke center with a barrage of Aura Spheres!'_ Ash said telepathically. Lucario obeyed as he sent tons of Aura Spheres to Excadrill. When all the dust cleared, Excadrill was lying on the ground.

"Excadrill is unable to battle, Lucario wins the first round!" the referee announced. "Trainers, send out your next Pokémon!" the referee said.

"Absol, I need your assistance!" Ash called out to the Disaster Pokémon.

"Conkeldurr, show him your strength!" Trip said as he sent out the Muscular Pokémon.

"You're no fun, always going for the type advantages," Ash yawned. _'Use Psycho Cut'_ Ash commanded Absol. Absol sent direct hits to Conkeldurr which effectively damaged him.

"Finish this with Focus Punch!" Trip commanded the Muscular Pokémon as he charged towards Absol.

' _No, finish this with Giga Impact,'_ Ash told Absol calmly.

"As you wish Ash," the Disaster Pokémon replied as he scaled the walls of the arena, and aimed to hit Trip's Conkeldurr.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle! Trainers, send out your last Pokémon!" the referee said.

"Fuck…" Trip muttered.

"Garchomp, I need your assistance!" Ash called out to the Mach Pokémon.

"Vanilluxe, let's end this!" Trip said as he sent out the Snowstorm Pokémon.

"Trip, you never learn," Ash said as he shook his head. _'Use Flamethrower.'_ Garchomp nodded and sent a stream of fire towards the ice cream-looking Pokémon.

"Vanilluxe, try to dodge it!" Trip commanded. Vanilluxe wasn't fast enough, and was hit with a Flamethrower.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle, Garchomp and Red Satoshi wins round one of the Universal Tournament!" the referee announced to the crowd. Ash and Trip met up in the center of the stadium.

"Congrats Red, how did you win without even saying anything to your Pokémon though?" Trip questioned him.

"I have my secrets," Ash responded as he turned around and headed back to his hotel room.

* * *

 **That concludes Chapter 2. I might or might not get Chapter 3 finished by tonight. If you're wondering why there is a lot of time-lapses, it is necessary. Yea I know, I'm really boring when it comes to Author's Notes. That's just me…**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Enemies

**Enjoy Chapter Three.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Enemies

The raven-haired trainer walked out of the arena, trying to avoid being crowded on after his victory against his Unova rival. "Kay Raichu, let's get out of here, I don't want to run into- Shit…" Ash said as his friends ran into him.

" **Hehehe, good luck with that Ash,"** Raichu chuckled as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran off to his hotel room.

 _Fuck you Raichu…_ Ash thought.

"Sir, uh Mr. Satoshi, may I examine your Lucario?" the rock-type gym leader and breeder asked.

"And how did he get that powerful?" The young boy with dark hair and glasses asked.

"I'm sorry; I only keep my Pokémon and their secrets between them and me," Ash responded to both of their questions.

"Oh come on, he just wants to take a look at it," the blunette spoke up, "Plus, it isn't every day you get to see such a rare shiny Pokémon."

"As much as you want to see it, I'm afraid not," Ash responded as he tried to escape them.

"What a little kid," the Unova native said. _Classic Iri_ s, Ash thought as he remembered the good old days with his friends. Ash sighed. _It will never be the same…_

* * *

 _Somewhere Inside the Forest near the Arena…_

"You have one job. GO OVER THERE AND TAKE HIS POKEMON!" someone shouted from the radio.

"Giovanni, sir, we have seen him fight, and I don't think he will give up that easily," a red-haired woman said.

"Take the troops with you and distract them, I'm sending backup, those Pokémon will be good for our higher-up ranks. Capture the kid too, we will need him, and if he doesn't, kill him…" Giovanni said with an evil grin. "Mars, Saturn, if you fail me, you will face the consequences."

"May I ask who you will send to aid us boss?" the blue-haired galactic asked.

"You might know her, but you will find out in the meantime."

* * *

 _Back to Ash and his Friends…_

"Leave me be, is it that hard to do?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yep," the Hoenn brunette responded. "Can you just give us a quick look?"

"Yea, it wouldn't hurt to just show him," Max added. Ash sighed; he knew he had no other choice, since they were not going to leave him alone.

"Fine," Ash muttered as he took a pokeball from his coat and released the yellow and black jackal. _'I can feel their aura Lucario, be aware,'_ Ash told Lucario telepathically as he grabbed another pokeball waiting for the right moment to release his secret Pokémon.

"Now!" A voice came from the forest as twenty grunts surrounded them.

"Mewtwo old friend, I need your assistance!" Ash called out the Genetics Pokémon as he took the pokeball on his hand and sent out his Mewtwo. Everyone around Ash gasped as they saw the Genetics Pokémon, the one who was created by team rocket before them. "Mewtwo, take them away safely, me and Lucario will handle these fools," Ash said as he shot a giant Aura Sphere from his hands. Mewtwo formed a barrier around him and Ash's friends as he teleported them to safety.

"We don't have to fight, surrender to Team Havoc, and we might let you keep your Pokémon and give you a high rank to begin with," the red-haired Galactic commander asked of him. **(AN: Credit to Spritzee for the team name)**

"I will never join you after all that you've done…" Ash said coldly.

"I don't think we have even met. Perhaps you have mistaken us for someone else?" asked the blue-haired Galactic commander

"This problem goes deeper than you think," Ash said as he created two bluish, transparent swords from nothing.

"We could have used you," Mars said with a sigh, as she sent out a Crobat and a Purguly as Saturn sent out a Crobat and a Toxicroak. The grunts accompanying the two generals sent out Golbats and Bronzors.

"Seriously, lay off the crack," Ash said as he through one of his aura swords at Saturn _. 'Take care of their Pokémon, I'll take care of Saturn, Mars, and the grunts,'_ Ash told Lucario with telepathy.

" **Anything, master,"** the Aura Pokémon responded as he threw a barrage of Aura Spheres at Team Havoc's Pokémon, as did Ash, at the commanders and grunts.

' _I have an idea, but get behind me,'_ Ash told his Pokémon. Lucario ran by him, as Ash used his aura to create a shockwave for all of the grunts and the two commanders to scatter. _'This was too easy.'_

" **Not quite,"** Lucario told his master as he pointed his paw towards a flying ship, and in front was a Salamence carrying a woman with familiar black glasses and a red and gray coat.

 _Fuck… It's J,_ Ash thought. "Lucario, return for now."

The bounty hunter landed on top her Salamence and jumped off. "Surrender. I have a crew of at least one hundred at my disposal."

Ash grabbed two pokeballs and released two legendary Pokémon. "Rayquaza, Victini, I need your assistance!" Ash said as he called out the Sky High Pokémon and the Victory Pokémon. "I think YOU should surrender. This is just a two of many of my other friends that will kick your ass."

J gulped as she saw two powerful legendary Pokémon before her. "I am not coming back without you!" she managed to say as her Salamence used an Earthquake in attempt to wound the Victory Pokémon. _'Victini jump on Rayquaza's back, Rayquaza use Draco Meteor on J's ship'_ Ash told them with telepathy.

" **Of course, chosen one."** The Sky High Pokémon responded as he released a sphere from his mouth which exploded into meteors above J's ship. _'Victini, Flamethrower on J's ship'_

The Victory Pokémon nodded as he shot out a stream of fire out of his mouth which caused an explosion on impact with J's ship. J was filled with anger after getting a new ship after her old one sunk. J took out a gun and attempted to shoot Ash's heart, but instead hits his side (Around the middle of his scapula). Ash was too busy destroying J's ship that he forgot about J. J ran up to him and kicked his gut, causing Ash to cough out blood. J was about to take a knife out, but was foiled by the Genetic Pokémon. Victini, Rayquaza, and Mewtwo directed attacks on J, until all that was left was her glasses.

" **Ash, Ash wake up!"** the Genetic Pokémon yelled out to the only human he trusted.

" **I cannot let the Chosen One suffer as we sit idly by, doing nothing,"** the Sky High Pokémon said. Mewtwo placed his hand on Ash's wound and attempted to heal it.

"There is some internal bleeding I cannot heal, so it is best that we take him to the hospital," the Genetic Pokémon told the two as they teleported out of the scene.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, I will attempt to post Chapter Four by tomorrow afternoon. Bai..**


	4. Chapter 4: Road to Recovery

**I have no idea why, but whenever I write these chapters, I don't have much to say on the AUs. Anyways, if you have any suggestions, PM me.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Road to Recovery

" **There is some internal bleeding that I cannot heal, so it is best to take him to the hospital,"** Mewtwo informed the other two legendaries as he teleported them out of the scene. Mewtwo's teleportation had gotten them to the hospital a few miles away from the arena. The legendaries weren't surprised to see humans around the outside of the hospital glancing at them. Mewtwo teleported inside the hospital and looked for someone to help one of his close friends.

"Need something sir?" a nurse asked looking up to the Genetic Pokémon. Mewtwo nodded and revealed an injured Ash. The nurse requested doctors to take Ash to the emergency room. Mewtwo left and teleported back to the two legendaries.

" **How is he?"** the Victory Pokémon asked.

" **Ash is fine; the doctors are taking care of him."**

" **Mewtwo, I am surprised you could not heal him, I have seen you heal far worse injuries,"** Rayquaza questioned the psychic-type Pokémon.

" **There is a reason for that. If I tried to fully heal Ash, not even his aura would have protected him, leading to his death,"** Mewtwo explained to Rayquaza as he shot a glance at the hospital, thinking about Ash. **"And don't worry about his identity being revealed, turns out, you can use transform on a human."**

" **How did you do that?"** Victini asked as he gave a quick glance to Mewtwo.

" **I asked Arceus to change his appearance."**

* * *

 _Time-lapse: Three days after the incident_

Word spread fast of Red Satoshi, the mysterious man of Kanto putting a stop to the criminal, Hunter J and Ash's three legendary Pokémon. Security had gotten tighter; police officers were in every corner. Ash had recovered after two days of unconsciousness.

"Can't you believe they were going to cancel the tournament?" Max said angrily as the group walked towards the hospital.

"Well, be thankful that they only did it for a couple of days," May replied.

"Let's hurry up; we need to thank Red for saving us from them," Serena said as the group walked faster to the hospital. The group arrived at the information desk and Serena asked, "Excuse me; we would like to visit Red Satoshi."

"Friends or family of his?" the nurse asked.

"We just want to see him, to thank him for saving us when they attacked," the green haired Pokémon connoisseur responded.

"Room C4, take the elevator upstairs, fourth door to your left."

"Thank you very much!" Cilan said happily as they all ran to the elevator.

* * *

 _With Ash…_

"Thanks for everything Mewtwo, I don't know what I would have done without you," Ash told the Genetic Pokémon as he sat up straight on his bed.

" **I did what I thought was needed to be done."** Mewtwo responded as he sat beside Ash.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in!" Ash yelled as the door opened as he saw his friends in the doorway. "Sorry, only two are allowed right now, otherwise it'll get crowded here. Everyone nodded and left, leaving Gary and Serena.

"Red?" Serena asked, earning a look from Ash.

"Yeah?" Ash asked one of his childhood friends, then directing his attention to Gary.

"We would like thank you for saving our lives the other day."

"No problem, I did what needed to be done."

"We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us tonight and grab some dinner," Gary told Ash.

"Sure thing, I'm getting out of the hospital soon anyways."

"I'm Gary by the way."

"Serena," the blonde said as she smiled back at Ash and left.

" **Are you sure that this is a good idea Ash? What if they find out?"** the psychic type asked.

"They won't. It's far too dangerous if they do," Ash said as he looked at Mewtwo.

It was silent for a moment until Mewtwo spoke up. **"Soooo… You and that blonde girl, Serena huh?"** Mewtwo teased.

"Shut up!"

" **I saw that look in your face, even with that transform thing going on,"** Mewtwo chuckled as he teleported out of Ash's hospital bed. Ash sighed as he laid down on the bed.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." Ash said as he quickly jumped out of the bed and sat upright.

"Mr. Satoshi," the nurse said, opening the door, "You are free to go, but you may stay here for as long as you like."

"Thank you," Ash said as the nurse closed the door.

* * *

 _Eight hours later…_

Ash had arrived to the restaurant he was supposed to meet his friends were, Restaurant Le Wow. He walked up to the reservationist and said, "Excuse me ma'am, I am here to meet someone named Serena and Gary."

"Right this way, sir," the woman said as she led the way to his friend's table.

"There he is!" Gary said, gaining the attention of the others.

"Where would you like me to sit?" Ash asked them.

"Take a seat over there," Gary replied, gesturing his hand next to Serena.

Ash took a couple steps and sat next to Serena and gave a simple, "Hi." The waiter came over with menus and handed it to each of them. "Where are the two kids that were with you earlier in the hospital?" Ash asked.

"You mean Max and Bonnie?" questioned Brock. Ash nodded at his reply. "They're at the apartment, sleeping."

"Okay. So what made you guys want to join the tournament?" Ash asked. A cloud of silence fell over them for a moment until Serena spoke up.

"W-we came here t-to win this tournament for our friend," Serena said softly.

Ash raised his right eyebrow and asked, "What was the name of your friend?"

"A-ash Ketchum," Serena said as tears began forming on her eyes.

"Oh… I guess let's just stop talking about this and eat," Ash said, as Serena wiped the tears from her eyes.

The waited walked over to them and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

The group nodded and ordered away. "So Red, what are you planning to do tomorrow morning?" Dawn asked.

Ash looked at the blunette and answered, "Probably go to the arena or something."

"How come?" May questioned him.

"Training."

"But we saw your battle against Trip, his Pokémon never landed a hit against yours, and it took one hit for each of Trip's Pokémon for them to be fainted, and you have three legendary Pokémon at your disposal!" Brock complained.

"It may be, but we still want to become the best," Ash responded. "And it isn't just those three; I have fifty-one in total, in other words, all of them."

All of Ash's friends had their jaw hung open. "I'm confused though, Misty started, "Mewtwo said that Ash was the only human he could trust."

Ash's brain ran faster than Pikachu's thunderbolt, trying to process an excuse good enough for Misty to believe. "I found him protecting a group of Deerlings in Unova and was getting beat up bad by some guys that looked like the ones we saw the other day," Ash lied, and finished right on time as their dinner came.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. I'm going to try to make the next one exciting.**


	5. Author's Note

**This will be a quick announcement. I apologize but there is a good chance that I will not be posting on weekends. However, I will work on longer chapters and post around Monday afternoon. Anyways, thanks for reading the fic!**


	6. Chapter 5: Exposed

**Sorry about not updating, I was busy with some work for school. Anyways, here is a longer chapter 4.**

 **Ash's other Pokémon**

 **Scizor**

 **Houndoom**

 **Lapras**

 **Aurorus**

* * *

Chapter 4: Exposed

 _5 AM…_

A man stepped into the quiet, empty arena with a cloak, and his two Pokémon. "We were lucky that the guards never wake up till six," Ash told his Lucario and Raichu behind him as he set his bag down.

" **Yea, you guys go do what you do, I'll stay here and eat ketchup,"** Raichu replied as he took a bottle of ketchup from the bag and put it in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting off that easy. YOU ABANDONED ME!" Ash scolded at the yellow rat. "No ketchup for a month."

" **Oh come on!"** Raichu talked back at his trainer.

"A year!"

" **I'll take a month…"**

"That's what I thought," Ash said as he threw four pokeballs into the air as Lucario chuckled at Raichu's misfortune. "Absol, spar with Raichu. Lapras, spar with Aurorus. Garchomp, with Houndoom and Scizor. Lucario, you're with me," Ash finished as he took Lucario to the other end of the arena to spar with him.

"Lucario, ready to get your ass kicked?" Ash asked as he smiled at Lucario.

" **I think you mean that I will kick your ass, master,"** the shiny Aura Pokémon corrected him.

"Your first move."

" **Gladly, master,"** Lucario replied as he formed an Aura Sphere and shot it at Ash. Ash formed an Aura Shield which deflected the attack, which then materialized into nothing afterwards.

"My turn," Ash said calmly as he threw a barrage of Aura Swords at Lucario, who then caught two and destroyed the other swords flying at him. Ash and Lucario had been battling for an hour. "Should we take a break?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

" **Okay, master,"** Lucario replied as he used Close Combat behind Ash, causing the hood of his cloak to fall off.

"ASH?!" a voice yelled from across the arena. The moment he heard it, he knew who the voice belonged to. Max.

"Damnit Lucario," Ash muttered, as his Pokémon, excluding Raichu and Lucario quickly went inside their pokeballs. Ash's old friends quickly ran to him and tackled him to the ground.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Clemont demanded.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Serena asked. At this point, most of Ash's friends had tears, besides Gary who tried to hold it in. Behind the wall of people, Ash saw one of his childhood friends, Leaf. **(AN: I apologize for not including Leaf earlier, I sort of forgot about her… But I will include her in later chapters.)**

"Leaf!" Ash yelled as he gave her a hug.

"Ash, it's been a while," Leaf said as she hugged Ash back. "But how? We all thought you were dead!"

 **Ash's POV**

"I guess there is no choice but to tell you now, but you all have to promise to keep my identity a secret, for yours, and my own good," I said, sitting down on the ground, trying to avoid looking at my friends. "I'll start with who did this. After Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie left…"

 _Flashback Start_

" _Mom?" I asked as I entered. I got worried when she did not come greet me. She would have run to the front door and given me a bone-crushing hug, but she did not reply. I walked towards the kitchen, thinking that she was there. What I saw next made me cry, and sick. My mother, the one who raised me ever since I was a child, was dead on the floor. Next to her was her Mr. Mime. I fell to one knee, sobbing at the disgusting scene._

" _How did you enjoy our welcome home present, Ashy?" a man with a hood asked me. What kind of sick-minded person would do this?! I thought._

" _W-w-who a-are you?! And w-what do you want from me?" I asked them, stuttering._

" _You mean you don't remember?" he asked, as several more appeared behind him. One by one, they took off their hoods. My eyes went wide after seeing all of them- Archie, Maxie, Ghetsis, Cyrus, Lysandre... and Giovanni, I thought._

" _You will pay for this… all of you!" I scolded at them. I saw Giovanni take a pokeball out of his pocket and sent out his Pokémon._

" _No Ash, it is over for you," Giovanni told me with a smirk as an orange fire-breathing dragon came out of its pokeball. "Charizard, end him with Flamethrower!" Giovanni commanded, as the Kanto starter breathed fire, at me, hitting my left eye. "Burn down the building, leave no evidence," I heard Giovanni say to the starter as he breathed fire on top of me. When I opened my eyes, all I can see was fire, no sign of Giovanni. Everything faded as I saw the roof collapse._

 _Flashback End_

My friends gasped as I finished off with the story. I then showed them my left eye, which was healed, but had a gray iris.

"I'm sorry Ash," Serena told me as she gave me a hug.

"It's fine…" I lied.

"But where does the fact that you survived fit into all of this?" Clemont asked me.

"Mewtwo can answer that," I told them as I grabbed one of my pokeballs from my pocket and sent out Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, tell them what happened in the fire."

" **They found out?"** Mewtwo asked me.

"Yeah, can you explain the part after I was attacked? You do explain it better than me," I asked Mewtwo. Mewtwo nodded at me and began to explain.

 _Flashback Start, Mewtwo's POV_

" _Arceus, why have you summoned me?" I asked the Alpha Pokémon._

" _I have been looking over the Chosen One, and he is in need of our help. The others are busy with important matters, and I have to stay and protect the Hall of Origin."_

" _I understand, may I ask where he is?"_

" _He is in his house, now go!"_

 _I nodded in response and teleported to Ash's house. The next thing I knew, a beam was falling above me while I spotted Ash and Pikachu was lying on the floor, Ash unconscious, while Pikachu underneath him. I formed a sphere around us, and teleported to the Tree of Beginning._

" _MEW!" I called out to the Pokémon I had befriended. Mew came out of a cave and rushed over to me to give me a hug. "Not now, can you please help the Chosen One?" I pleaded._

" _Of course, it is the least we can do after all he has done for us," he answered as he teleported away, and came back with a rainbow colored berry I had never seen. We waited for a little while until we heard Ash groan._

" _W-wh-ere am I," he asked us as he looked around. "A-and where is Pikachu?"_

" _You are at the Tree of Beginning, Pikachu is playing with Mew," I replied with relief, seeing him well again._

" _Mom… Mr. Mime…" he muttered as his eyes began watering._

" _Ash, I'm sorry," I said, sitting next to him._

" _It's alright, but how did you know I was attacked?" he asked me, still crying over his fallen family._

" _Arceus, but do not worry, we will all be by your side," I replied._

" _We?"_

" _Us," Arceus said, as I turned around to find the legendaries from each region here. "We will all be with you."_

 _Flashback End_

 **Normal POV**

"Wow," Cilan said with his eyes wide from listening from the two stories.

"We're sorry about your mother and Mr. Mime, Ash," Leaf said, giving me another hug.

"I'm fine, although I will always feel something is missing, I can still feel her by my side," Ash said calmly.

"How about we treat you to breakfast?" Brock asked Ash, then looking at Cilan.

"That would be nice, just let me clean up here, Mewtwo, will you escort them to their hotel rooms?" Ash asked the Genetics Pokémon. Mewtwo nodded in agreement as he began to lead the way. Ash noticed Serena stay behind. "Are you going with them?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you," she replied shyly.

"About what?"

"Why Ash? Why did you not tell us that you were alive?" Serena asked, tears forming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Serena, but Team Rocket, Plasma, Magma, Aqua, Flare, and Galactic have all joined together. If they had found out that I'm still alive, I'll be putting me and all of you at risk."

"I'm just glad you decided to show up again," Serena said, as she directly looked at Ash's eyes. The two began to get closer as Ash put his arms around her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The two separated, a smile planted onto their faces as they walked out of the arena with their arms locked.

* * *

 _Somewhere around the Arena…_

"That was quite some show, don't you think Saturn?" the red-headed Galactic commander asked her co-commander.

"With this information, and the good news from the southwest lab, I think we might get promoted," the blue-haired Galactic replied with a smile.

"Told you it wasn't a waste of time."

"Oh shut up about that already!" Saturn said, as Mars chuckled.

* * *

 _With Ash and his friends…_

"We're here!" Ash and Serena said in unison.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum," Brock said laughing as he placed down a platter of sandwiches on the table.

"How did you find out?!" Ash demanded, as he and Serena blushed.

"Mewtwo," Clemont answered quickly, afraid of what Ash was capable of.

Ash was about to speak until Mewtwo interrupted and answered, **"Don't get mad at me, they would not stop nagging to me about it once they realized Serena was gone, besides I saved your ass."**

"I guess I can't argue with that huh?" Ash muttered as he and Serena sat together at the table along with Misty, Dawn, May, Max, Bonnie, and Iris.

"We made extras, just in case Ash eats it all… or maybe May," Brock said as he and Cilan sat down. Ash then turned his attention to May, who nodded.

"Bring out the extras! It's time to settle this eating contest once and for all," Ash said while grinning at May.

"You're so on, I probably have chances of winning this time around," May said confidently.

"Oh is that so?" Ash taunted her.

"Yep, you probably haven't eaten a lot in a while."

"Well, extras are served," Cilan and Brock told the two. The rest of the gang surrounded the table, with Brock, Dawn, Serena, Max, and Clemont cheering for Ash, the rest cheering for May.

"Alright, I want a clean match, no spilling food on the floor, if you do, lick it clean," Brock stated as he looked at the two. "Ready, set, go!"

The two friends began chowing down on their food. May went to look at Ash's plate to see him three fourths done with his plate, while May still had two fourths done.

"And Ash wins!" Brock declared as May pulled her head up to see Ash's spotless plate.

"How?" May asked.

"Sometimes, Brock and Cilan gave me cooking lessons when I traveled with them. So wherever I go, I can just go get the ingredients and make something out of it," Ash replied.

"Impressive," Serena giggled as she gave Ash a peck on his cheek.

"Well, you guys sit back, we still have to eat," Leaf said as she glared at the two.

"I'm still hungry," Ash replied.

"Oh no you aren't," Misty replied as she grabbed a mallet from out of nowhere.

"Oh please, that isn't going to stop me."

"You sure?" Misty asked as she attempted to hit Ash with the mallet. Ash grabbed the end and broke it into two.

"A lot of things change when you live in solitude," Ash chuckled as he went to his hotel room.

* * *

 **It might not have been as long as you wanted it to be, but I tried. Still the longest chapter I have typed though.**


	7. Chapter 6: Testing and Secrets

**Not much is happening soooo… Enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter 6: Project Missingno

"Sir!" the two Galactic commanders said as they both saluted.

"Any good news from the southwest facility?" Giovanni asked as he turned to face the two.

"Yes sir, Missingno, including your prototype pokeball is ready to be tested," Saturn answered.

"Good," Giovanni said with a smile as he contacted the southwest facility.

"Sir?" Mars interrupted.

"What?! I'm in the middle of sending a message!" Giovanni scolded at her, his eyes igniting in flames.

"T-there is also o-o-one more thinking y-you need to know," Mars said nervously.

"It can't be more important than that Missingno test," Giovanni growled as he dialed the facility again.

"Ash Ketchum is back," Mars managed to say, as she saw Giovanni freeze for a moment.

"That brat is back?!" Giovanni yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Y-yes sir," Saturn said as he hid behind Mars. Giovanni dialed the facility quickly, as if in a hurry.

"Mars, call the others, Saturn prepare the jet, and we're headed for Route 13," Giovanni ordered as he contacted the facility to bring the subject. Once he finished, he made way to his jet, finding his commanding officers already there. The craft took off, with four helicopters following behind.

"What's this about Giovanni?" Cyrus asked.

"Somehow, Ketchum survived that fire. He's back, so we need to rush our plans," Giovanni replied.

* * *

 _Time-lapse: Thirty minutes_

"Giovanni, nice seeing you again!" Archie said as he and Maxie approached him with a suitcase.

"You know why I am here. Where is it?" Giovanni demanded.

"First things first, your prototype Havoc Ball," Maxie declared as he took the suitcase and opened it. The suitcase revealed a black ball, with a golden H and a fiery orange outline on the middle of the black part.

"Can capture any Pokémon, and even other trainer's Pokémon, allows complete control with any Pokémon inside," Archie said as he took another suitcase and opened it revealing another Havoc Ball. "One to test on Missingno, and one to test on this Pokémon," Archie said as he took another pokeball, revealing a Cloyster.

* * *

"This next match is a three on three battle between Red from Kanto and Sarah from Johto, substitutions are allowed, trainers send out your first Pokémon!" the referee announced. **(AN: Credit to Silviaxl17 for Sarah.)**

"Aurorus, I need your assistance!" Ash said as he sent out the Tundra Pokémon.

"Leafeon, let's end this!" Sarah said as she sent out the Verdant Pokémon.

"You may have the first turn," Ash said with a smile.

"Well aren't you a gentleman, but you shouldn't underestimate me, Leafeon Solar Beam!" Sarah told her Pokémon.

"Aurorus, Light Screen," Ash said calmly as the Solar Beam hit Aurorus, not leaving a scratch.

"How?!" Sarah gasped.

"Light Screen decreases damage from special attacks, now Aurorus, Aurora Borealis!" Ash yelled with an evil grin across his face as the move hit Leafeon directly.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, Ash's Aurorus wins! Sarah, send out your next Pokémon," the referee announced.

"What move was that?!" Sarah asked as a red light enveloped her Leafeon.

"Every Pokémon has its' secrets. You see, Aurora Borealis is not only a Fairy Type move, but an Ice Type move as well!" Ash declared as whispers echoed from the crowd.

"No matter, Vaporeon, come on out!" Sarah said as she sent out the Bubble Jet Pokémon.

"Aurorus return," Ash said as he returned Aurorus to his pokeball. "Houndoom, I need your assistance, and use Hell's Wrath!"

"Vaporeon, extinguish it with Hydro Pump!" Sarah commanded as black fire spread around the arena.

"Impressive…" Ash muttered. "Houndoom, Dark Pulse!"

"Vaporeon, counter with another Hydro Pump!" Sarah ordered as the two attacks collided.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, Ash's Houndoom wins!" the referee announced as the crowd roared with cheers. "Sarah, send out your final Pokémon."

"Houndoom return," Ash said as the red light surrounded Houndoom as Houndoom returned into its pokeball. "Lucario, I need your assistance!"

"Flareon, finish him with Flamethrower!" Sarah ordered the Fire Type.

"Lucario, Extreme Speed into Close Combat!" Ash ordered as the Aura Pokémon dodged the attack and threw a barrage of punches toward Flareon, leaving Flareon lying on the ground.

"Flareon, get up!" Sarah yelled out to her Pokémon.

"I have to say, you didn't do that bad, but I'm afraid I have to end this, Lucario, finish this with Aura's Pledge!" Ash said as Lucario shot a blackish Aura Sphere from his paws as it hit Flareon.

"Flareon is unable to battle, Red Satoshi and his Lucario wins!" the referee declared as the crowd erupted in cheers. The two trainers met up in the center.

"Great match," Ash said, smiling at the Eevee trainer.

"Not really, you did defeat all my Pokémon without even losing one."

"You still put up a great match," Ash said as he put out his hand, gesturing for a handshake. The two trainers shook hands, as Ash began to leave the arena. "And if you want, I can unlock a secret move or two for you," Ash smiled as he left the arena.

* * *

"Release Missingno!" Giovanni commanded as a plane landed in a big canyon, miles from Route 13. A team of Havoc grunts unloaded a container with the strange Pokémon. The Pokémon suddenly broke out of its' container and shot out a Thunderbolt and Flamethrower around it as it rampaged through the canyon, killing the grunts down there.

"Giovanni, what is this?" Cyrus demanded as he walked up to Giovanni.

"This here, is the first step to world domination," Giovanni turned his head to Cyrus, smirking, and then turning his attention back to the rampaging Pokémon. Giovanni grabbed one of the Havoc balls from the suitcase and threw it at the enlarging Pokémon. The pokeball was a success as Giovanni went to collect his prize.

"Giovanni, we can't have a Pokémon like this kill our soldiers!" Cyrus yelled as he ran after Giovanni as the Team Rocket leader stopped in his tracks and delivered a hard punch at Cyrus' face, knocking out a tooth and giving Cyrus a black eye. Archie, Maxie, and Lysandre ran to aid Cyrus as Giovanni continued walking to the Havoc Ball.

"Do not interfere with any of my plans!" Giovanni barked as he picked up the pokeball.

"Rise Missingno!" Giovanni said as he sent out the mysterious Pokémon. "This is a Pokémon that can learn any move available, can shapeshift, and teleport large amount of entities at once!" Giovanni declared as he retrieved Missingno. "Now, give me the other Havoc Ball." Archie handed over the other Havoc Ball to Giovanni as he threw it at Cloyster's pokeball. Cloyster appeared out of its' pokeball and was enveloped in a gray light and was transferred to the Havoc Ball. Giovanni looked at his generals with an evil smile.

"Saturn, Mars, did Commander Alex make it in the tournament?" Giovanni demanded. **(AN: Credit to nintendogolfer)**

"Yes sir!" the two answered.

"Good and this is just the beginning!" Giovanni cackled.

* * *

 _Time-lapse: Five Hours_

"Come on Serena! Sit still if you want to get ready for your date!" May said excitedly as she was fixing Serena's hair.

"We're not dating, just going out to dinner as friends," Serena lied, blushing.

"Don't deny it Serena, let us help you!" Dawn teased as she helped May fix Serena's hair.

"And done!" May said. Serena was wearing black dress, black high heels, and had Dawn's hair style.

"You look great, Serena!" Dawn said as she pushed Serena out of the apartment.

"Have fun!" the two Pokémon Coordinators said in unison as Serena nervously left the building, finding Ash in a red convertible outside the hotel.

"Hey beautiful," Ash smiled as he helped Serena into the car, and then drove off.

* * *

 **Secret Move Types**

 **Aura's Pledge- Fighting/Dark Type Move**

 **Aurora Borealis- Ice/Fairy Type Move**

 **Hell's Wrath- Fire/Dark Type Move**

 **How they work: If a Pokémon is a Grass/Ground type, it will receive x2 amount of damage from Hell's Wrath, while ignoring the Ground Type aspect. If a Pokémon that is a Grass/Psychic Type, it will take x4 amount of damage. If a Hydreigon by a Dragon/Fairy Type Secret Move, it will take a massive x6 amount of damage. Secret Moves are affected by Protect.**

 **More of Alex and Sarah will be in future chapters.**

 **Annndddd…. That concludes Chapter 6, hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 7: Good Acquaintances

**Chapter 7…**

* * *

Chapter 7: Good Acquaintances

"So, where are we going to… Ash?" Serena asked as she looked over to her new 'boyfriend'.

"Sushi High Roller," Ash said with a straight face.

"Isn't that restaurant extremely expensive?" Serena questioned Ash.

"It is, but I can afford it."

"How come?"

"I'll talk to you about it once we get there," Ash said with a smile.

"Here we are, milady," Ash said when they got there as he smirked at Serena causing her to blush furiously. "It's okay, there is no need to be nervous," Ash said in attempt to calm her down.

"I-it's just, how would they react when they see the Kalos Queen with a random stranger?" Serena said.

"I almost forgot, you became the Kalos Queen a few months ago, and also, who are you calling a random stranger?" Ash chuckled a little, as they headed to the restaurant.

"Name, sir?" the reservationist asked when they approached the front desk.

"Satoshi. Red Satoshi."

"Right this way sir," the reservationist said as she led the two to their table. Ash could here whispers as the couple passed by. "Here you are sir."

"Thank you," Ash told the woman as the two sat across from one another. "Remember, I am Red," Ash whispered to Serena.

"Alright, anyways where is Raichu?" Serena asked Ash as she saw him glance at her.

"I asked Brock to take care of him," Ash answered as he looked at the menu. "Anyways, you said you wanted to know how I managed to afford going to a restaurant like this?"

Serena nodded, looking through the menu. "You see," Ash started to say, "I catch Pokémon for other people."

"You mean like Hunter J?" Serena asked, having heard from Dawn stories about the Pokémon bounty hunter.

"No- I mean yes- what I mean is besides capturing Pokémon against their own will, I ask them, and if they agree, I capture them," Ash explained as a waitress approached them.

"Would you like to order now?" the waitress asked the two, as Ash saw three figures, one of them being a Meowth enter, looking around. Serena also noticed them.

"I'll take whatever Serena will have," Ash told the waitress, "Serena stay here."

Serena was confused of why Ash did not want her help. Serena just sighed and began to order.

* * *

 _With Ash…_

"Any news of what Giovanni is up to?" Ash asked the trio as they walked outside. The trio nodded in response, handing Ash some pictures.

"Here, they've been talking about something called 'Project: Missingno'. Meowth explained. "We caught these images from a few hours ago. We were going to meet you in your apartment, but you weren't there, so we just tracked you through your phone."

"And we see you are… A little busy," James and Jessie teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny guys," Ash replied rolling his eyes. "I'm just glad you guys aren't part of them anymore."

"They have taken all this too far," Meowth answered, with Jessie and James nodding their heads.

"Well, I'll see you guys again soon!" Ash said as he went back to his table with Serena.

"What was that about?" Serena asked as Ash approached their table. "Why did Team Rocket come?"

"You see, they work alongside me," Ash explained while rubbing the back of his head. "They quit Team Rocket once they found out I was dead, thinking that they've gone too far."

"Oh," Serena muttered.

"How about we go back to our… date?"

"Okay."

 _One Hour Later…_

* * *

"Thanks for the wonderful night, Ash," Serena thanked her new boyfriend.

"Anything for you," Ash responded as she gave Serena one final kiss and walked to the hotel.

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter; I have been extremely busy that I did not find time to work on the story. I have started a story based on "Hoopa and the Clash of Legends". Thanks for the support!**

 **New Story:** **s/11468438/1/Unbound**


End file.
